


In the Fridge

by MistressYin



Series: Just A Word [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dessert, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressYin/pseuds/MistressYin
Summary: They don't have any real food.





	In the Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! 
> 
> And the phrase of the day is...In the Fridge!

“What hell is wrong with you?”

Joyce is sputtering as she searches through their fridge, Jim to the side with a fantastical chocolate smoothie Jane made, complete with whipped cream and Eggo shredding on the top. 

She rummages soundly, clearly horrified by the deserts that overran the fridge. The only real food inside was bacon, and even that was the kind that came maple-glazed. 

A bit of leftover ice cream from his job, courtesy of Julie, and a bunch of random things they don’t need. 

The house as a whole didn’t eat much. Steve liked to cook, well, bake, and that was it. He was used to not eating. So was Jane. And Hopper ate sandwiches at lunch and came home and was too tired to note their lack of eating. This was how Steve and Jane preferred it. Eating junk when they felt like it in small proportions and drinking things that really should not be blended together. 

Jonathon snorted as he looked at the things Joyce was setting out. “Jim?” her hair blew into her face, “What do you feed these kids?”

“What they want?” Jim shot back, taking another spoonful in stride of their creation. Jane was sitting by him, arms crossed just as his was in a childish manner. He was a great influence. 

She wheeled on him. “You’re responsible! How come you have no real food?”

Jane growled as Steve groaned. 

“Real food is underrated.” He told her, which caused Nancy to glance his way. 

“You know, I’ve never seen you eat much.”

Steve shrugged. “Never had. I used to give all of my food to Tommy and Carol. Just don’t have much of an appetite.”

All the kids were out swimming again, but this time the three of them opted out and just dropped them off. 

“You have an entire tub of chocolate chip cookie dough?” After a pause, “This is just a mixture of a whole bunch of cookie dough!”

Jim pointed his spoon at her. “Oh yea, the kids always have extra so I just told them to mix all of their extra dough in an ice cream tub. They’re going to make cookies out of that, and it saves me money so don’t throw it away.”

Steve grinned. “What was our name, Jane?”

“Hodgepodge M&M white and milk chocolate sugar raisin almond cookies.” Jane looked proudly at the tub. 

“We’ll make a smoothie out of it for Jim afterwards.”

Nancy didn’t look even remotely annoyed. She had a similar expression on to when he decided to sing all of his mix tapes at the top of his lungs with the window down. 

“Will that even work?” Joyce cried out helplessly. Jonathon patted her arm consolingly. 

“The kids are happy! They didn’t get snacks when they were kids-but-younger! They deserve them now!”

Steve and Jane nodded morosely. “Oh yes, Mrs. Byers, we were not given snacks when we were kids. Pity us, I’ll have Jane use puppy dog eyes.”

Jane abruptly got a very sad and faraway look on her face, before turning to him with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Joyce ran a hand through her hair. “You kids need nutrition, if we get serious.” She crossed her arms. 

“Why are we the ‘you kids’ Jonathon and Nancy are ‘the couple’ the kids are literally ‘THE kids’ and we get to be, like, secondary. I’m just as old as Jonathon and Nancy!” Steve dodged her concern masterfully. 

“I’m more a part of the group then Max is. Why aren’t I a ‘The Kids’” Jane added, both of them being unnecessarily annoying. 

Joyce ran a hand over her face, taking them more seriously then he intended. “Alright, then, fine, what would you prefer to be labeled?”

“How about...hmm, now that you mention, we should spend a stupidly long amount of time on coming up with a name.”

Jane nodded vigorously. 

Joyce turned away from them with a deadpan. “Hopper, their thin. And they need more than just junk.”

Jim sighed. “All right fine, but I’m not enforcing it. Steve, your enforcing it.”

Steve guffawed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again from MistressYin!


End file.
